First Storm in the Desert
by Candie K
Summary: Young Luke meets a 'mystery girl' in the desert. Ohhh! To find out what happens read!!


First Storm In The Desert

By: Candie K.

Author Note: I am not sure how you people will like this. I have been trying to write Harry Potter fan fictions, but I am so into Star Wars and well I know the characters much better, even though I almost turned into a Harry Potter freak. I am a Star Wars freak all the way! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars stuff.

Claimer: I own something ::jumps up and down in chair and yells 'Yeah!':: Wells it's has happened before, but still it something. I own Alcina Storms.And if anyone every wants to use any of my characters, just email me! ([mailto:2cute4u@witty.com][1])

**Two years before A New Hope:**

Sixteen year old, Luke Skywalker walked with his friend Biggs Darklighter around the small town of Anchorhead.

"Nothing ever happens here," Luke said bored, to his friend.

"Nothing suppose to." Biggs told him.Which was true. Tatooine was meant for people who wanted to keep a low profile. Or for people who just wanted a simple life and were farmers like Luke's Aunt and Uncle.

Luke checked his watch (_a/n: I don't know what they are called in the galaxy far, far away)_ "I need to get home Biggs," he told his friend.

"Bye Luke,"

********

Luke had been in his landspeeder for about half an hour, before stopping.He saw a figure in a dark cloak in the distance.It was walking slowly, then stopped and fell to the ground.Luke was going to leave it, thinking it was a Tusken ranger.But then a small feeling inside told him that he had to help whatever it was.

He went towards it. Bent down to the ground and stared at the figure on the ground.It was woman, no actually a girl around his age.She had long flowing black hair.She was alive, she must have passed out in the heat.Luke knew she wasn't from Tatooine, since of her pale skin.He couldn't leave her.He picked up her lifeless body and put her in his speeder.And then rushed home.

"Aunt Beru! Aunt Beru!" Luke called out, as he ran into his home.

"What is it Luke?" she asked her nephew, from the other room. "Oh my!" she said as she saw the girl in his arms.

"Bring her to the extra bedroom" she told him.Beru got medical supplies and started nursing the girl to health.Luke watched his Aunt.She asked him no questions, like if he knew who she was, or where did he find he, or why did he bring her here.She acted as if this was going happen.He heard his Uncle come in to the house.

"I am going to talk to your Uncle and tell him what happen," she said as she left the girl's bedside.Luke just nodded, trying to recall the event that happened today.

He stared at her.She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.However that was probably, because he hadn't seen many girls. He heard his Aunt and Uncle talking.He couldn't make that much out of what they were saying, but he knew that his Uncle didn't like it. His Uncle didn't like that much

He came into the room. "Luke, go to bed," Owen told him roughly. Luke again just nodded.

********

The morning didn't come fast enough for Luke.He quickly got up. And went to find his Aunt. Before he could get to her, his Uncle told him to go to Anchorhead to pick up some power wires for one of the evaporates.He tried to argue, but had no luck.

When he got to Anchorhead and entered Tosche Station, all his 'friends' were already there.

"What do you want wormie?" asked Fixer one of the oldest in the group who worked there.

"I need some power wires," he told him.Soon he found Biggs, and told all that had happened.After awhile, everyone was listening to Luke's story of the mystery girl.Cammie, the town beauty, didn't like the idea of competition from any girl no matter what she looked like.Deak and Windy, were enchanted by something exciting happening to one of their friends, even though it was as simple as saving a girl from the desert.

Luke finally decided to go home and see if his mystery girl was awake.He rushed to the room where she was last time.She was gone.He the rushed to find his Aunt.He went to the kitchen, where the girl and his aunt was.They both were talking quietly.And both looked up when Luke rushed into the room. He all of a suddenly got shy.

The girl walked over to him and said, "You must be Luke Skywalker.I am Alcina Storms," she offered her hand to him, and he shook it."Your Aunt told me what you did.Thank you, I would died if I was out there alone." 

Luke felt his face go red.Alcina just smiled at this.He finally gota chance to look at her eyes.They were gray, like storms that Tatooine had never seen. 

"Well I need to be going.I just wanted to thank you, " Alcina said.

"Luke, do you mind taking Alcina to Anchorhead?" his Aunt asked him.Luke didn't mind at all, he was about to say yes, but Alcina cut him off. 

"Oh, no, you need not to.All oh you have done some much already," she said with ping guilt.

"It's nothing Alcina.Owen forgot to tell Luke to get a few other things." Beru told her.

"Are you sure? Luke is it alright?" Alcina asked him.

"No problem." Luke said, which were the first words that he had said to her.

"No go before it gets dark." Beru told them.

********

The two teens talked a lot on their trip.However Alcina did most of the talking, since Luke thought nothing of Tatooine life would interest her.He found out that she was from Corellia, and was also an orphan like him, she lived there with her grandfather and other facts like that. 

"What were you doing in Dune Sea by yourself?" Luke questioned.

Alcina bite her lip as if she was thinking of an answer. "I was visiting someone," she told him.He decided to leave it at that, since she was for the first time getting uncomfortable. 

They finally reached Anchorhead. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Luke said looking down at the ground.

Alcina smiled and said "You never know. " She then reached over and kissed him.Luke was in shock at first, then kissed back.His first kiss! Alcina pulled away and smiled again andsaid "So long Luke Skywalker," as she walked away him. 

**Epilogue:**

Alcina walked through the huge crowd of Mos Eisley.Sheheard a loud roar, and turned away and saw Han Solo and Chewbacca, not far away.She walked towards them. 

"Where were you?" Han asked more worried then angry.

"I am sorry, something came up.My grandfather will pay you extra," she told them.   
"No, it's just that something could of happened to you.Tatooine is not the nicest place." Han said.Alcina thought that Han had thebiggest heart for being a 'rogue smuggler'.

Chewie roar something else, Alcina caught a few words. "Let's get out of here"

"Yeah I agree with the furball," Alcina said laughing, as Chewie gave her the Wookie evil eye.

"Alright let's go." Han said. Chewie and him started to leave. 

Alcina looked at the desert towards the DuneSea, and closed her eyes. "Goodbye Father" she whispered into the air.

Miles away in a small house, in the desert.Obi-Wan Kenobi heard his daughter's words. "Goodbye Alcina. "

::Candie waves her hand:: You will review!!

   [1]: mailto:2cute4u@witty.com



End file.
